Swiftpaw's Lovely Bones
by Miracle the Dragon
Summary: Did you ever wonder what went through Brightheart's mind the night Swiftpaw and her set out to become Warriors? Do you want to know what she saw out of her eye last? Take a trip through the night that terrorized Brightheart and forever left a scar.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I shoved Swiftpaw out of the apprentice den. Bluestar has called a meeting; Swiftpaw and I are apprentices of Thunderclan. We have been for a long time, and when Bluestar calls a meeting, that might mean that one of us, or the other apprentices, may become warriors. That's something I have dreamed about since I was a kit. That's something every kit dreams to be, a warrior of Thunderclan.

My name is Brightpaw. I was born and raised here in Thunderclan. I have made friends with the apprentices. Swiftpaw though… Swiftpaw was different. Swiftpaw finally decided to leave the den. Even so he just sat at the very corner of the group of cats gathering around for the meeting. Thornpaw, Fernpaw and Ashpaw, some of the apprentices, gathered around Swiftpaw.

Swiftpaw didn't care for the meeting. He has heard Longtail shouting at Fireheart, the clan deputy, on why Swiftpaw isn't a warrior yet. Swiftpaw has done everything right, done everything he was told to do, he even ran away from a fight to gather more warriors because Fireheart ordered him to. Yet Swiftpaw or hasn't become a warrior. As a matter of fact, none of us have.

Tonight was our chance. I looked to see where Cloudpaw was. He sat next to his mentor Fireheart, his eyes full of excitement. He too wanted to be a warrior. Everyone's gaze turned to a gray she-cat with piercing blue eyes sitting tall on top of the highrock, Blustar was ready to start the meeting.

"Cloudpaw, you have thought well in the battle against Riverclan this morning," Blustar spoke. "and I have decided that it is your time to take your place as a warrior of Thunderclan."

I turned to see Cloudpaw smile with joy. I felt happy for him. Bluestar looked harsh. It was hard for her to be holding on to this meeting when neither Cloudpaw nor herself respected Starclan.

"Cloudpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?" She continued.

"I do," Cloudpaw meowed fervently.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name," Bluestar went on, each word getting drug out of her like thorns. "Cloudpaw, from this moment on your shall be known as Cloudtail. Starclan honors your courage and your independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Bluestar leaped down from the highrock and rested her head on Cloudtail's. He gave her shoulder a respectful lick, and then went to stand next to Fireheart. Right now, cats should be chanting Cloudtail's new name, but no one did. To be honest, something was wrong here. I couldn't believe none of us where made warriors. Cloudtail didn't honor the code! Yet he was made a warrior instead of us? We did nothing wrong. Yes I was proud of him, but something didn't make sense here. Was Bluestar… ignoring us?

I looked to my paws, so did everyone else. Swiftpaw though looked like he was going to cry. Then his eyes opened and showed frustration and anger. He turned his back to his old den mate.

Many cats went to go congratulate Cloudtail. I was one of the last to go.

"Good job Cloudtail" I whispered. " Bluestar was right you did fight well." I walked away, Ashpaw and his sister Fernpaw spoke to Cloudtail next. Ashpaw was very disappointed but tried not to show it to Cloudtail. Swiftpaw didn't congratulate him.

I walked with my head down into the apprentice's den. I was beginning to loose hope. I think I will never become a warrior. Never. None of us will. I went into the den to find Swiftpaw lying on the ground. I went up to him to see if he was ok. Before I could ask he lifted his head.

"Gather the other apprentices. Tell them I need to speak with them," He began "… but wait until everyone in the clan is asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat down on my mossy bed gazing at my den mates in the darkness. It was hard to make them out, but after a while the room adjusted. I could see Swiftpaw stand next to me looking very angry and frustrated. Thornpaw was standing to my left, one of his ears tilted. I looked to see Ashpaw and Fernpaw sitting next to one another near the entrance. Both eager to listen to what Swiftpaw hade to say.

Swiftpaw gazed around our home and at every single apprentice. As if he was waiting for something.

"Swiftpaw, we are all here." Fernpaw whispered trying not to wake any of her clan mates. "What do you need to tell us?"

Swiftpaw paused and looked to the ground. I began to question if he knew what to say. Swiftpaw let out a long sigh and his tail twitched.

"This isn't right, guys," He began. "We can deny it anymore, Bluestar is ignoring us."

Fernpaw's eyes grew huge.

"N-no! She can't! Why would she do that?" She asked.

"Swiftpaw, I'm with Fernpaw," Ashpaw said. "There must be some other reason."

Swiftpaw gazed angrily at him.

"I don't know what it is but she is not going to let us become warriors." Swiftpaw growled. "We have done everything anyone asked us to do, yet we are still apprentices. Cloudtail doesn't even believe in Starclan and he is a warrior." I thought over and over again that this was because of the fight with Riverclan this morning. It was hard to tell. All she knew was Swiftpaw wasn't happy and she hade to fix that. She couldn't have him… or…well… a friend, be sad.

All the apprentices thought hard about what Swiftpaw was saying, but I knew none of them where buying it.

"What can we do?" I finally asked.

"There is only one thing to do," Swiftpaw whispered. "We must go and do something so brave, so honorable, that Bluestar will have to make us warriors." The idea sounded scary to me, yet I choose to listen on.

"What would that be Swiftpaw?" Thornpaw finally asked.

"I…I think we should…" Swiftpaw took a moment to think. "I think we should go and find out what is eating pray over at Snakerocks."

The apprentices and I thought it was a terrible idea. If the warriors haven't done it, there must be some danger. I saw some apprentices shake their heads.

"Swiftpaw… we should take a warrior with us." Fernpaw said. "It would be to dangerous."

"They would stop us! The clan is turning against us!" Swiftpaw whispered stopping his paw. "We have to do this for the good of our clan."

"The good of our clan?" Thornpaw asked. "Why don't we just wait and see what happens tomorrow. Challenges will show for us to prove ourselves worthy to our clan."

Swiftpaw looked like he was going to cry. He walked paw by paw to the entrance of the den. He looked up at the moon and I could see it shine in his amber eyes.

"Well… let's take this one." Swiftpaw. "We should leave now. Whatever is there wont be as active late into the night."

"But what if it is?" Fernpaw asked. Swiftpaw turned to her.

"We have to take that chance. I'm going to snakerocks to find out what cat is stealing our pray. Then I will face it and report back to the clan. However will come can come."

I looked around to see all the apprentices deep into thought. Finally Thornpaw shook his head.

"I'm not coming. I'm going to respect my mentor, do as told, and wait to see what happens."

"I'll come." The words blurt out of my mouth without me thinking. The truth is, I will do anything for Swiftpaw. I really…love him. He has always been something to me. I admit, I do think it's a bad idea. We all want to be warriors but not this way. I saw Ashpaw give me a look. Swiftpaw smiled at me, not feeling alone… none of us.

Ashpaw's tail twitched.

"I do want to become a warrior…" He said. "But… we should take a warrior with us. Maybe we should ask Cloudtail to come with us. After all… he is our den mate."

"Cloudtail is a warrior now. What would he care?" Swiftpaw frowned. "None of them care. They don't care about us."

We all gazed at Swiftpaw.

"We all want to be warriors, Swiftpaw. We dreamed of it since we where kits." Ashpaw whispered. "… but… this isn't the way to do it. I'm not coming."

"Ashpaw is right." Fernpaw finally said. "This isn't the right… this isn't the honorable way, to become warriors. We shall wait. The day will come. I'm not going. I'm going to obey the warrior code and stay to protect my clan whatever way it presents to me."

Ashpaw gave his sister a tap of his tail to acknowledge her words. Swiftpaw stood up.

"Very well then… tonight… Brightpaw and I become warriors while you three wait for something that is never coming."

Swiftpaw twitched his tail to signal me to come with him. I padded ahead to him. We turned and started to walk away.

"Swiftpaw, Brightpaw." Fernpaw said. "What about Cloudtail?"

"What about him?" Swiftpaw asked.

"Isn't he… you know… guarding the camp?"

"Cloudtail wont notice a twoleg monster roaring through camp." Swiftpaw responded almost harshly. "I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice night in the apprentices den."

Swiftpaw walked out the door and I followed after him. We walked away from our den mates. I felt so terrible doing this to them, but for Swiftpaw it's all worth it. Is it? All of a sudden someone ran to the apprentices door.

"Wait!" I turned to see Ashpaw standing in the entrance of the den his ears low and tail straight as if he feared what was about to happen.

"Please… I don't think this is such a good idea." He whispered. Then it hit me. What was I doing? This is stupid. I'm doing wrong. How could that lead Bluestar to think I'm doing right. Swiftpaw walked up to Ashpaw and gazed angrily at him.

"Whatever Ashpaw." He growled. "If you are too chicken, we will just go alone."

He turned and walked away he snuck around the back of our den and through the trees. I stood still for a long time. A paw on each place, the unbalanced world. I was so confused. Stuck between love and what's right. I looked up at Ashpaw's blue pleading eyes. I sighed turned and ran through the bushes leaving my friends in the den with blank, terrified looks on their face.

**Authors Note**: Did you like it? I really liked writing it.

First thing I want to point out is that in my mind Brightheart loves Swiftpaw and would do anything for him, even go on this crazy quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked through the forest in the dead of night with Swiftpaw by my side. He looked stronger then ever; definitely certain this is what he had to do. I on the other hand was so lost. I felt happy and sad, strong yet terrified, cold and warm, all of my emotions so mixed. The world was moving fast for me, I have no idea why, I felt like I was running in mid air, but the wind was forcing me to move. Did that make sense? Cause I don't think anyone can understand unless they have the very feeling.

I could feel the grass when my soft paws touch the earth. I was walking with Swiftpaw. It seemed like Starclan was making me. Maybe I did have to do this. It just seemed so wrong. That's when my mind opened up to me. I understood everything I was thinking. I need to think about the code. The code my mentor has taught me to follow. Why does every single apprentice know that but Swiftpaw?

Maybe he is as lost as I am. Thinking there is only one way to becoming warriors. Was he thinking that if Cloudtail became a warrior even though he broke the code that he needs to break the code? That's a horrible crime. I've heard stories of a cat named Tigerstar. He was exiled from our clan because he broke the code. They wouldn't exile us for this. Will they?

Then I realized something. Tigerstar had many friends in our clan before exile. Swiftpaw's mentor, Longtail, was one of them. My mentor was one too. So were all of our mentors. Was Bluestar ignoring us because of that? Finally it made sense. Bluestar thought traitors taught us. We have to prove ourselves worthy.

We have to prove we are not traitors. We have to help and serve our clan. We need to respect our elders, play with kits, hunt for the clan, laugh with friends, and follow the code. We had to earn our title as warriors. Maybe we deserve it maybe we don't but we control that.

We have to do what's right, but was this right? What if sneaking out of camp to do something a warrior wouldn't do was proving our selves unworthy? I flinched at the thought of that. I have made a terrible mistake. I need to go back! I need to set things right. I need to get Swiftpaw to stop what he is doing. This isn't for the good of the clan.

I slammed my feet to the ground and stopped walking. It didn't seem so hard now that I hade a reason to. Swiftpaw stopped to and turned around to see if I was ok.

"Come on. We need to hurry." He said. "Are you ok?"

"Swiftpaw… I can't do this." I whispered softly.

"Can't do what?" He asked.

"I… we can't go."

"Yes! We must!" Swiftpaw shouted. "Don't you want to become a warrior?"

I looked into his eyes.

"Yes… but Swiftpaw you have to listen-"

Swiftpaw turned his back at me.

"Tonight I'm becoming a warrior and you can't stop me." He whimpered. "Bluestar can't ignore me anymore, stay away from me Brightpaw."

With that he ran away as fast as he could. I charged after him screaming for him to stop. He just kept on running faster and faster. He weaved around every single obstacle. I tried to catch up to him, but he was too fast.

I saw Swiftpaw dash through the bushes into Snakerocks I pushed myself further and burst through the clearing to find Swiftpaw searching around the clearing.

"Swiftpaw!" I shouted. He turned around to see me run up to him.

He looked at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked. Swiftpaw closed his eyes and looked away. I lifted his chin up with my tail. His amber eyes looked deep into my green eyes.

"Swiftpaw, I would never do anything to hurt or offend you." I whispered each of my words came straight from the mind. "I will go on this quest with you, you just need to give me a reason why."

He didn't say anything.

"Please." I pleaded. "I'm on your side." Swiftpaw looked down and sighed.

"I want… to be known as those cats who go down in history." He said. "I want to be someone who queens tell about to there kits. How could cats tell stories about an apprentice?"

I gazed at him in sorrow. I never thought of that before. I guess everybody is looking for something. Maybe we would all understand each other more if we knew what everyone was looking for.

"Swiftpaw, I kind of want to tell you something." I said.

He looked up at me.

"I… I came here with you because… I think your really sweet, kind, strong, brave." I found myself lost on words. I struggled, so I moved on. "The truth is that… I think all of that because… because… because I love you."

Swiftpaw looked deep into my eyes and smiled at me. He opened his mouth about to say something but before he could we both heard a twig snap over a hill. We turned in shock looking to a hill to our right. As we looked at it we saw a large dark shadow rise over the hill.

All at once it seemed like all my fears have come true. I looked at the face of the figure that appeared over the hill. It was a dog. His eyes glowed in dark and his sharp teeth were shiny white.

Swiftpaw and I turned to look at each other with fear in our eyes, realizing we just made the biggest mistake of our life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Warning!**

**The following chapter of Swiftpaw's Lovely Bones contains very extreme violence. You've been warned.**

I could feel my chest rising and falling as I starred at the Swiftpaw. All I could think of was why I didn't try harder to get him not to come here. I wished it was just some sick, twisted nightmare.

"We have to run," I whispered to him. "It's the only way we can be safe."

Just as I said that, a huge shape flew over the hill and fastened slavering jaws around Swiftpaw's throat. It was the dog; it was way bigger then I thought it was. I wanted to run away more then everything, but how could I leave Swiftpaw?

Swiftpaw struggled in the jaws of the beast, snarling and twisting, but the dog shook him back and forth, and then threw him to the other side of the clearing. I instantly sprinted to him to see if he was ok. I saw he was bleeding, but he managed to get back up and prepare to fight. The dog came to us, his head was low and his teeth gleamed. I crouched, waiting until I could see in white of his eyes, and then I lashed out my sharp claws across his face. He yelped and jumped back he looked up and I saw his face bleeding ferociously.

"We will be ok." Swiftpaw smiled. "There is only one dog and two of us."

I smiled to the thought of that. All at once Swiftpaw and I jumped forward at the dog. He went low and I jumped up. My claws griped to his face and I racked my back legs. The dog yelped in pain. I have put a scar on his right eye, I nearly took it out. The dog bucked and I fell back words of the dog. Swiftpaw pushed him back words.

"Move!" He shouted.

I jumped of the dog before he landed. If I would have stayed there any longer, I would have been crushed under his weight. The dog pushed away from us. When I saw the scar I put on his face, I have never felt more alive. Wait till Bluestar hears that we destroyed a dog to save Snakerocks. We will become warriors for sure.

The dog hesitated for a minute. All of a sudden he lifted his head and shouted something.

"Pack, pack, kill, kill." I didn't know what that meant, but I knew it wasn't good. I heard growling to my left. I turned to see a cave. There stood a tiny dog. About as big as a kit. I couldn't help but laugh, it was so cute. Swiftpaw laughed too. And then I saw others, about as big as the first dog.

There were at least six of them.

"Pack, pack, kill, kill!" They chanted over and over again. All the dogs where around four times our size. Their growls where so loud that the earth seemed to shake. Now I knew, we had to run. We had no chance of facing these dogs, but we had nowhere to run now. We were completely surrounded by them.

I rolled under one and racked its soft belly. I bit his back leg and gripped tight as it twisted his leg trying to throw me off. I could here Swiftpaw spitting, hissing, and roaring in defense. I shouldn't have paid attention to that.

The dog rolled over. I was crushed under the wait of the leg I bit and his chest. When he rolled off of me I was lying on the ground. I was stunned, the weight was very painful. All of a sudden my senses came too as a dog grabbed me with his jaws. I felt the flesh on my back get torn, the next thing I knew I felt a second pare of jaws grab me. I was being tugged for two quick moments between two dogs. Finally one grabbed me and tossed me up against a tree.

I felt the air knocked out of me. My sight was beginning to fade. I thought I was going to black out, but for some odd reason I didn't. I opened my eyes to see a forest of legs, fur flying everywhere, blood and dogs. The dogs where now focusing on Swiftpaw, they thought I was dead.

I saw Swiftpaw crouched to the ground. He was bleeding from his legs, chest, head; Swiftpaw was nearly slaughtered. He saw me lying down at the top of the hill where the dog once came over. He must of thought I was dead too. He turned and ran. He began to climb up a tree.

I made a quick pray to Starclan that he would make it. All of a sudden I saw the dog we first thought leap up and yank Swiftpaw of the tree. The next thing I saw was Swiftpaw in the jaws of that dog. He shook him, like he did earlier, and flung him toward me. I saw Swiftpaw fly past the moon. While he flew I saw a long trail of blood fly off of him. He flew past me and hit a rock about a few paw steps away from me.

Swiftpaw slid down the rock, he left blood from where he hit to where he lay. His eyes wide open in fear. His chest not rising and falling. So Swiftpaw died there, he died attempting to reach his dreams. He died attempting to come down in history. He died protecting me. He died, he died a horrible death. Slaughtered while trying to be heard. It was pitiful. I remember him fighting the strength of Lionclan today. He would have been the best warrior the clan has ever seen.

I hade to know that this wasn't true. I had to know this wasn't some sick twisted nightmare. I stood up and limped over to Swiftpaw. I left drops of my own blood behind me. I gazed down at Swiftpaw's blank gaze.

"Swiftpaw?" I whispered. He didn't respond. I began to cry. It was too hard to take in. I will never know if he feels the same way about me. I collapsed on top of him, tears rushed down my cheeks washing the blood off of Swiftpaw's neck.

Then I felt like I was being watched. I jumped off of Swiftpaw and looked up to see the pack leader standing above me. I saw the scar over his angry amber eye, he wanted revenge. I prepared to meet Starclan. The dog opened his mouth showing sharp shinny teeth. His jaws shot forward at me. Blood filled my eyes and I saw no more.

I could still hear however. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the singing of birds, morning has come.

**Authors Note:** Yes, Swiftpaw is dead. Don't say I didn't warn you. So this is what I imagined the fight scene to be like. At the end the pack leader grabs Swiftpaw and through him into a rock. From Brightpaw's point of view he flew past the moon in the process, just thought I'd point out Swiftpaw's flying abilities :D,

Btw I'll likely post a story every two days on weekdays and everyday on weekends. So I'll see you Friday. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I was slipping away, that's what it felt like. I say the stars fly past me. I was only fog in the sky, maybe fog isn't as it seems. There were forces in the air, ghosts danced around me… and I was one of them. I saw other mists fly by, some not cats I saw rabbits, birds, rats and even dogs fly by in mists. The place I was flying though was transparent it was like I was flying past water.

I didn't understand what was going on. I had a hard time remembering how I got here. I think I am dreaming, no. I looked closely at some of the mists to see it was a cat. Not just any cat, it was Swiftpaw. I called out to him but my voice echoed so much I couldn't even understand what I said.

I looked closer at Swiftpaw see with pure horror that he was bleeding, his eyes where wide open and not blinking. I felt like crying, I looked around at the other mists to see they bled too. Was I dead? How did I die?

At that moment I felt paws on my shoulders but no one was there. It was a force pulling me away from Starclan. Slowly a gently it pulled me down. The stars around me moved so fast I couldn't see. Finally I closed my eyes. When I opened them all the stars flew away and I lay alone in the middle of the forest. The mid day sun warmed my fur, I thought I woke up but I wasn't at Snakerocks. I looked around the clearing to see what I could find. I saw a giant rock in the center of the clearing and I saw four great oaks.

I was at Fourtrees! How was this possible? I looked up on the highrock to see a beautiful tabby she-cat with glowing green eyes standing on the highrock. She smiled at me and her tail twitched.

"Hello Brightpaw." She said, her words where very sweet and soft. "Did you see Swiftpaw, you weren't suppose to see him." She laughed.

I lifted my head to her.

"Who are you?" I asked. "What clan are you from?" It was odd to me; her scent wasn't any clan she knew. The she-cat smiled.

"Yours." She responded. She leaped down from the rock; she seemed to glide to the round. When she landed she lowed her neck reveling a deep wound on the back of her neck. Whoever this cat was, she died from a cat breaking her neck in battle.

I gazed in horror at the cat she lifted her head again and looked at me in confusion. Did she know she was dead?

"Oh, the wound." She said. "All cats who die keep them into Starclan." I looked at myself.

"Why don't I have any?" I asked. The cat smiled.

"Cause you're not dead." She said. All of a sudden I saw a faint outline of myself on the ground. My face was bleeding and so where many other parts of my body.

"You have to wait for yourself to heal enough to go back. You might wake up in between that time because the event was so terrifying, it would be like talking in your sleep from a nightmare." She said. "I'll wait with you,"

"How can you help?" I asked.

"My name is Spottedleaf. I'm a fallen Medicine Cat. I died trying to protect Frostfur's kits from Clawface, a Shadowclan cat." Spottedleaf said. I have heard stories of Spottedleaf. I have heard that Fireheart once loved her and that she was killed when he was still an apprentice.

Spottedleaf was a very well known medicine cat and her death was felt by many. I often wished I could meet her, now it seemed to happen so fast.

"I can tell you are a little nervous." She said. "Maybe this will help." All of a sudden I saw a gray cat with burns all over her. Her eyes glowed orange. I smiled I knew instantly who it was.

"Yellowfang!" I smiled. Yellowfang was the medicine cat when I was first born. She died recently in a fire while trying to save other cats. I missed her terribly. Now, to see her again, this didn't seem as hard as it was a few seconds ago. Even through this, I wanted to see Swiftpaw more then anything.

"Where is Swiftpaw?" I asked.

"Swiftpaw is dead." Spottedleaf whispered. My eyes grew huge. This I already knew but I couldn't imagine this.

"Swiftpaw just joined Starclan," Yellowfang said. "Only Medicine Cats can come here."

I lowed my head in the memory of my friend. I loved him more then that. Memories flashed before my eyes, which soon turned to tears. As the tears I recalled the answer I never found. Did he love me? The connection with Starclan wouldn't be a bad idea right now.

Maybe if I can't become a warrior I'll become a Medicine Cat, talk to Spottedleaf and Yellowfang more often. I cried and cried for what seemed like forever. Throughout the whole time Yellowfang rested her head on my neck, she was comforting me. I want to last forever in Starclan with these cats. They where kinder then the ones at home.

When I finally opened my eyes I was lying on the ground at Snakerocks. A fuzzy outline of Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Fireheart stood above me. At that moment one thing rushed through my mind. I tried to scream what happened to them, but I couldn't remember.

I saw worry in their eyes they screamed things at me. I couldn't hear them. My mind rushed to find out what I could remember. I felt loss. Where was I? What just happened? The more I thought the memories rushed away.

"Brightpaw! What happened?" One of them said. I wanted to shout _I don't remember _but I couldn't then a voice came in my mind.

_It would be like talking in your sleep from a nightmare._ It was Spottedleaf. I could remember that. I searched for what I could remember about what happened before, how I was bleeding.

I found something; before I lost it I opened my eyes wide in terror and screamed it over and over again.

"Pack, pack, kill, kill! Pack, pack, kill, kill!"

**Authors Note:** Finally I finished it. Yes I knew it was late. I honestly was drug all over the place Friday and Saturday. My family is planning on going camping and my dad was dragging me around looking for places to go. I also had hockey. Sorry. I shouted to my dad about this today and he let me stay to finish. So here it is, the amazing chapter 5. It's not over yet, there has to be a different ending then "Swiftpaw dies, go cry me a river" XD I would never do that.

I made this seem a bit like the in-between in The Lovely Bones, my favorite movie. Thank you so much to all the fans that read this. I promise more of this story and more books coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For days I watched myself lie down in Cinderpelt's den. That's all I could do. Sit there and hope that Cinderpelt will be able to bring me to life. I was surprised she seemed to see into Starclan's eyes like they where right there. Maybe Cinderpelt could tell that I was waiting to wake up.

Cinderpelt wasn't the only one who was in the den. Cloudtail has lived here at this point. He wouldn't leave my side. I wonder why I was that important to him. Why couldn't he stay out of the den like everyone else? What made me so special? Fireheart was there to, for only this moment. He hasn't been here before… I think.

I hated so much just sitting and watching what was going on. Spottedleaf and Yellowfang would drop by every once in a while. Sometimes alone. This place was so magical. I wished the forest were like this. I suppose the you think everything is great until you see something better then what you have. Then the great things you have now just aren't good enough. Was that wrong?

I learned so much here. I learned so many things just by sitting and listening to the cats talk in Cinderpelt's den. We always try to think of what we are going to say rather then just listening to what someone else has to say. After my silence we could understand the corners of the planet. It's sad such great teachings where lost.

Starclan is the most beautiful clan I have ever seen. No threats of loosing, no deaths, no confusion. Their where no borders ether. It was just so perfect. Only cats, we didn't drink or hunt. We didn't need to anyway. I learned we see everyone's death wounds but our own, but they are there. I learned medicine cats earn the wings of birds when they die. So they have the access to the world I am in now and the ability to fly. How wonderful would it be to fly with the birds?

All of a sudden I looked up to see a cat enter Cinderpelt's den. I shivered, it was Bluestar. The clan leader stood and looked down at me in silence. Cloudtail seemed to have growled at her. I wondered if he was going to accuse her for being responsible for my injuries, but nothing was said. Bluestar didn't even seem to notice his fierce reaction.

Bluestar blinked as if she wondered if I was really there. "Is she dying?"

"That's up to Starclan." Cinderpelt responded.

"And what mercy can we expect from them?" Bluestar growled. "If it's up to Starclan, Brightpaw will die."

The words hit me like thorns. Would I really die? Would all this hope be wasted. Cloudtail looked up at Bluestar.

"Without becoming a warrior?" He asked. His voice now soft and sorrowful.

"Maybe not," Bluestar said, actually seeming to care. "There is a ritual-thankfully rarely used- if a dying apprentice is worthy, she may become a warrior so she may take her warrior name to Starclan."

I leaned in to see if Bluestar would really do this for me. Fireheart seemed to not believe it. However, I did. I could become a warrior right here, right now. Cloudtail seemed to have the same idea.

"Then do it!" He growled. Ok, maybe he didn't have the same idea. At least it was a good one. Fireheart and Cloudtail watched in silence. Sandstorm came into the den just now to witness the ceremony. Bluestar sat up, her piercing blue eyes glowed in the room unlike they have had moments ago. It seemed she has connected with Starclan… that scarred me.

The clan leader dipped her head and began to speak. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has learned the ways of the warrior code and has given her life to serve her clan. Let Starclan receive her as a warrior." I couldn't contain my excitement. Now, finally, I will become a warrior.

Then I saw something change in Bluestar's eyes. They now blazed of anger like a cold fire. "She shall be known as Lostface, so everyone will know what Starclan has done to take her away from us." She spat. For the moment all was still.

We all stared at our leader in terror. I couldn't believe it. Was she using me as a part of her war against Starclan? Oh, what is to become of our clan now?

"That's a cruel name!" Cloudtail protested. "What if she lives?"

"Then we will have all the more reason to remember what Starclan has brought us to." Bluestar replied. Cloudtail seemed like he was going to murder Bluestar where he stood. Then he lowered his head, realizing there was no point in fighting.

Bluestar beamed at her victory.

"Let Starclan receive her as Lostface." My eyes glowed in shock. Bluestar touched my head with her nose. At that moment the forest around me seemed to whisper my name over and over.

_Lostface… Lostface… Lostface._

I shook to the sight of the cats around my body. I felt like I no longer had a grip. My heart -beat so hard it felt like my chest was going to explode. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and onto the grass below me. The second the cold tear came of my face I felt a flame of frustration come over me.

I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I tried again and again, finally sound came out. I opened my eyes wide in terror to find I was lying down in Cinderpelt's den, the scream must have woke me up. The cat's jumped back at the sight of me. I started screaming the same thing over and over again.

"Pack, pack, kill, kill!" I gasped. "Pack, pack, kill, kill!"

Bluestar's fur bristled. "What does _that_ mean?" She demanded.

"I don't know" Cinderpelt said. "That's all she will say."

"Starclan told me of an evil force called a 'pack'." Bluestar said. "Is this what it has done?"

At that moment I faded back to sleep. When I opened my eyes I was back to where I stood moment's ago right on the border of Starclan and earth. The cats whispered for a long time. I didn't bother to listen anymore.

All of a sudden I heard a yowl outside of the den. My ghost rushed out to see Longtail and Graystripe carrying Swiftpaw's body into camp. When the limp black and white body dropped Longtail, Swiftpaw's mentor reached down and heavily cried on his shoulder. Swiftpaw's mother, Goldenflower, sat beside him.

I looked down to see Bramblekit and Tawnykit, Swiftpaw's half-brother and half-sister, looking at him with wide, scared eyes.

"The sad thing is, they wont remember him when they are warriors." A old voice spoke softly behind them. I turned to see Yellowfang sitting behind me. I felt a little relieved to see her.

"Come Brightpaw, you were there to his death, you have done your part." Yellowfang nudged me back into Cinderpelt's den. The first thing I saw was myself, dying in the middle of the den. Then I saw Cinderpelt with her head bowed, as if she hade no idea what to do. Yellowfang gazed at her apprentice.

"Oh Yellowfang," Cinderpelt whispered, for a moment I thought she knew we where here. "I'm so confused."

Yellowfang smiled at her apprentice. She loved her so much. I felt pain for Yellowfang, so kind and helpful.

"Cinderpelt is the best person you could be with right now." Yellowfang said. "If you'll pull through, she's the person to do it."

I sat down and lowered my head. Yellowfang sat next to me, perhaps trying to comfort me.

"Did you know I died right where you are lying right now?" Yellowfang said. I looked up at Yellowfang, I could see the burnt marks on her face along with five scares.

"That's helpful." I said sarcastically. Yellowfang laughed. I gazed down at my self on the ground.

"Bluestar named me Lostface."

"That sucks" Yellowfang responded.

"Yeah… but why?" I asked. I looked down at my face. My left side showed fur messed up. Originally I kept my fur well clean, now it looked horrid. I wasn't paying attention to the left side. I looked to the right side of my face. It was covered in thick cobwebs. Cobwebs where used to stop blood.

"W- what's wrong with my face Yellowfang?" I asked.

**Author's Note: **There! I finished! It took me all week, just joking I only did this today. Sorry everyone. I feel so terrible right now. I lost my computer for personal reasons. The reason I feel terrible is before I lost my computer I looked at my traffic and saw that it was packed with awesomeness! I can't believe I hade so many fans and no new chapter for those fans. So here it is.

So Lostface is still asleep, I'm thinking about waking her up next chapter. Thank you to all of the reviews I'm getting. I'm surprised I haven't got a hate comment yet. I thought I was going to get haters before fans but I have all fans as far as I know.

Like… 200 fans, is that a lot am I exaggerating? I just think that's a lot. Thank you fans I love you so much! Check out the Miracle the Dragon profile good things happen.

One more thing, I'm thinking of doing asking you guys a question at the end of each chapter right here like the Question of the Day. The idea is I ask you a question and you can answer it in the reviews. I will never ask any personal questions and you have the choice to not answer.

Leave a yes or no in the reviews. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I sat with my head lowered in the center of fourtrees. I didn't want to open my eyes; I didn't know what would be there. Throughout the days after my warrior ceremony many objects would scream my name. That name, the one labeled on my forehead, Lostface. It's just as bad as someone calling me "The She-Cat With No Face," or "The She-Cat Who Lost Her Face." They where mean, the hardest part was accepting it just wasn't a nickname, it was my actual name.

I don't even know why I'm at fourtrees. There is no one here. Maybe that's why, no one here to recognize me. No one was here to say my name. It was so quite, no birds sang, no leaves blown, I couldn't even hear the scurrying of pray. It was perfect. The sun was warming my fur, the grass comforted my paws, and my nose smelled the sweet sent of a good day; I should have known it wasn't going to last.

I heard paw steps behind me.

"Lostface." A soft voice said. There it was again. My name, my horrible name. I didn't dare to move, with a sweet sent I knew Spottedleaf was right behind me, and I also knew she wont hurt me by calling my name again. I'm sure she knew I was listening.

"We need to talk to you." Spottedleaf whispered. I smelled the sent of Yellowfang and… other cats. At that moment I opened my eyes and turned hard on my paws and looked up wide in shock. There standing behind Spottedleaf where thousands of cats with beautiful eyes that glowed. All of those glowing eyes where looking at me. I gazed in awe; the sight of all the fallen warriors was touching. I was at a loss of words.

Then I noticed that some of the cats hade wings, medicine cats. Couldn't only medicine cats be in the world I am now? I looked around me; the forest was gone, only shadows of the forest remained. I was in Starclan! I felt I was flying, I never felt so alive, but was I dead? How could I be standing here in Starclan if my wounds haven't killed me?

I gazed at them all; I saw elders and warriors all around me. Spottedleaf smiled at me then all of a sudden I saw Spottedleaf get nudged over by something. I looked down to see a small black and gray kit with beautiful purple eyes push through the crowd and gaze up at me in wonder. Her purple eyes glowed in the dark as she smiled at me. I looked in horror at the kit; she bore wounds of a warrior, not an apprentice, let alone a kit. She must have died from these wounds; she didn't seem to notice them.

None of the others tried to push the young kit back into the crowd. I was almost in tears when I saw this kit.

"Are you a warrior?" The kit asked. I was lost from words at the sight on how slaughtered this kit was.

"Y- yes. I am dying at home and my leader made me a warrior." I whispered to her.

"Wow, I am almost a warrior but I died during training." The kit said with a smile. "How did you die?"

All of a sudden, Yellowfang stepped forward and tapped her tail on the kit's shoulder.

"She isn't dead." Yellowfang smiled. The kit gazed up at Yellowfang, her purple eyes glared with curiosity and then she turned and looked back up at me.

"It was nice to meet you." She said cheerfully then turned and walked away into the crowd of fallen cats. I looked at Yellowfang in horror. Never before have I seen a kit like that.

"What happened to her?" I whispered. Yellowfang looked to the ground.

"Back when I was in Shadowclan, our clan leader was training kits too hard and too young. One day he took a kit out for training, she was already dead by the time he brought her to me."

I looked into the crowd at the small young kit. She was an apprentice? She was only two moons old! I was shocked to see such a small lovable kit like that and find out she was slaughtered by her own clan leader. I felt so horrible. I saw another kit in the crowd who hade brown fur with some black spots and amber eyes. He was very small for a kit, I would have thought he died from infancy but he was wet from head to tail.

I gazed in horror at him.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's from Windclan. He and his brother and sister fell of the gorge and drowned. Riverclan could have saved them but at that time the rule that said you must help kits in danger wasn't made." Yellowfang whispered. "His name is Smallkit." All of a sudden I watched in shock, as the kit grow taller. The muscles of a warrior appeared and soon he was bigger then me.

I gasped as I saw a sudden glow on his tail. When it went away, a star was placed there. I shook, more and more stars appeared on this cats fur. I counted them all, there where nine. Nine lives!

"If this kit hade lived, he would have become Windclan's leader." Yellowfang said. All at once Smallkit turned back into the tiny drowned kit it once was. I saw curiosity in his eyes as he looked up at me. Then he turned to walk back to two other kits, both drowned. They must have been his brother and sister.

I saw a white warrior with blue eyes glaring at me. She seemed to have her whole side dented. At her feet there was a tiny gray kit, the kit hade frost all over her.

"The warrior is named Snowfur." Yellowfang whispered before I could ask. "She was Bluestar's sister, she died getting hit by a monster on thunderpath."  
>I looked at Snowfur, that's what the dent was from. She also had a trickle of blood running from her mouth. She must of hade a hard hit. Now that I thought about it, she did look a bit like Bluestar. Then I looked at the kit, she looked like Bluestar too.<p>

"Is that Bluestar's kit?" I asked.

"Yes. Mosskit died in the snow on the way to Riverclan." Yellowfang whispered.

"I-I thought, Bluestar's kits where killed from a fox." I whispered. Yellowfang didn't respond. I looked around the clearing. I could pick out some of the cats.

Gorsepaw, murdered by Tigerstar during an attack on Windclan. Graypool, fell of a rock and broke her spine at the landing, she died at a very old age. Runningwind, slaughtered on the edge of Shadowclan and Thunderlcan territory by Tigerstar and a band of rouges. Halftail, died in the same fire Yellowfang did, just not at the same time. Snowkit, he was born without hearing and unable to hear us warning him before the hawk picked him up and carried him away.

So many fallen cats I've heard of where there too. Redtail, murdered by Tigerstar after a battle at sunningrocks. Silverstream, Graystripe's mate, died giving birth to Graystripe's kits. Lionheart, killed in a battle with Shadowclan. Oakheart, killed by a falling rock in a battle at sunningrocks. Whiteclaw, died falling into the gorge during an unnecessary battle.

I began to cry, I can't believe what I am seeing. I started to smile at all the cats, all shapes and sizes. They where so beautiful. I don't think I can handle the fact on how many kits have died. Still, I wondered why I was here. As if she read my mind, Spottedleaf signaled everyone to sit down.

"Lostface, Starclan has decided it was safe enough for you to return back to your clan."

I felt a surge of joy come across me. My tail twitched, I was going home! I will see Ashpaw, Thornpaw, Fernpaw and Cloudtail again. I will taste the sweet taste of fresh kill again. I might even have kits.

"When you wake up in Cinder pelt's den you will temporarily have no memory of this. In about a few sunrises you will remember the dog attack. About a moon later, you will remember us. You must never tell anyone about us." Spottedleaf spoke. "Please, this is important. No one must know." Her glowing green eyes hade a very serious glare.

I nodded at her and her wings flapped for a quick moment.

"Your wounds have made you unable to do some things" Spottedleaf continued. "But the things you cant do, very small."

I sighed with a slight relief. I wondered what she met by very small. I saw Yellowfang's wings expand.

"Do you want to go home now?" She asked me. I was so exited to get home, I admit it, but there was something I hade to stay there for. Some un-answered questions. I shook my head and everyone in the crowd looked in confused. Yellowfang just let out a small chuckle.

"I think I know what she wants." She spoke, her voice sounding as dried up as usual.

Yellowfang tilted her head to one group of cats in the crowd. I turned my attention over there to see what was going on. A black and white cat about my size stepped in the clearing. The cat's head was lowered as he walked forward. Finally he lifted his head and showed me beautiful amber eyes. The cat smiled at the sight of me and at that moment my heart leaped out of my chest.

"Swiftpaw."

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone. Long time no talk, eh? So I didn't post anything for this week and that is because I am reaching the end of the school year. I latterly have about two full week and one and a half days left before I graduate into middle school (yes I'm 12, deal with it.) So I have a lot of homework in that time. I have a field trip next week so I might have a free day during that. So I didn't post this week because of homework.

For more questions go to my profile I have a something written there about the dates I post my stories.

What sucks is in the beginning of summer I have one week of nothing and then I'm off to Disney for eleven days. Throughout the whole summer I have something going on. I have morning activities and summer camps and out of service areas. Summer is going to be hard. I think there is one point in the summer where I am gone for three whole weeks, and that sucks.

You know what I'm going to add a vacation warning on my profile so I can tell you if I'm going away for a week or two. I should even tell you where I am. Yeah I will do that I will.

So I'm going to a two-day field trip/camp with my class next week so the night after is no homework and I will try to post the next chapter. Which is going to be painfully short btw. I know Lostface will wake up next chapter and then we can move on with the story.

So I wanted to add a lot of emotional stories of dead kits in here so Lostface can feel fortunate that she was dying as a warrior instead of a kit, cause she should think she has made it way longer then she should have. If you are alive you should be thankful, you could have died a long time ago.

Ok I'm going to go play something like… I'm going to play Resident Evil after I finish math homework.

Oh no one answered for the question of the day thing so I'm doing it anyway. What harm could that do?

What is your favorite video game? Mine is probably Guitar Hero. I also just became a huge Resident Evil fan. Please answer. More coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I rushed up to Swiftpaw with joy. I sprinted up to him and instantly all my troubles disappeared, I have forgotten all that had just happened. I starred into his amber eyes, which where not glowing like the other cats of Starclan. I felt comforted, protected by him. He was there I was safe. I knew everything would be fine the moment I laid eyes on him once again.

To me, it was only us. Standing there in the clearing. None of the others bothered me. The moment was flawless, it was sure something of pure magic. He was all I needed. He was all I needed to guide me through my troubles. When I was with him, I was free. I hade no fears lurking in the darkness, no nightmares to be waken up from. Swiftpaw… Swiftpaw is my one, my everything.

I was so happy to know now that, no matter what the dog pack did, no matter what the boundary between life and death stats, it will always be me and him traveling through life's toughest obstacles.

"I-I missed you." I gasped, I laid my head on his shoulder. "It's ok now! We can go home and tell Thunderclan what happened. We can move past this and everything will be all right." Swiftpaw looked shyly at his paws.

"Lostface, I need you to do something for me." He whispered.

"Yes." I spoke. "What is it?" Swiftpaw gently pushed my head off of his shoulder.

"I need you to carry on." He said. "Forget about me, please… don't destroy yourself for what happened these past few days, and… don't… talk about me." Swiftpaw looked down at the ground. I gazed at him in shock.

"What! Why will I have to do that?" I asked.

Swiftpaw looked up at me in sorrow.

"I'm dead Lostface, I'm not coming back." I jumped backward and gazed at him my heart raced in confusion and anger.

"What do you mean your dead? You _can't_ be!" I gasped with my tail straight up in the air. "We have to tell everyone."

"Lostface… I know you knew I was dead the second I hit that rock, you heard Spottedleaf and Yellowfang when they first told you and you even saw my body get carried into camp. Surely this can't be that shocking to you."

Hot with embarrassment, I started to blurt out words.

"You don't understand… this is… a nightmare! I'm going to wake up, we will still be apprentices in Thunderclan. We must remember that this is just a dream." I blurted. "We must… we… WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT ME IF YOU WONT MAKE AN EFFORT TO GET BACK UP?" Swiftpaw wasn't affected by my shouts.

"It doesn't matter…"

"Yes it does! Tell me why?" I asked.

"Because! I love you!"

At that moment I stopped, my heart stopped, everything stopped. The earth no longer turned, the grass no longer grew, and the river no longer flowed. I felt a slight breeze at my paws. For a moment I believed nothing.

"You… you do?" I asked. Swiftpaw smiled at me a nodded.

"I always loved you, I just… didn't think you would ever like me. I mean… I'm such a disappointment, and you are so sweet, smart, pretty and very confident. I just didn't want it to wreck our friendship."

I felt pain of guilt come through me.

"All you hade to do was tell me before, then we would have been so strong." I whispered into his ear.

"We are." He replied with a bright smile. "I can't believe you followed me to fight the dog, even if you knew it wasn't right."

"I would have done anything to make you happy." I smiled. "And I always will."

At that moment I felt like I was spinning, it was true. Love was true. Swiftpaw and I collapsed on each other. We laid our heads on each other's shoulders and for that moment, we pretended it was simple.

You know what… It was simple. Swiftpaw will watch me from Starclan. I will always remember him for these moments. I felt the comfort of his warm pelt and I smiled. I tear of joy slowing traveled down my cheek. I raised my head of off him and smiled. He beamed at me. I watched as he slowly turned into a cat of Starclan.

His wounds reappeared and his eyes grew blank. Yet… he still looked perfect. I smiled at him once again. All at once the world began to slowly fade, his eyes glowed until they disappeared. I was flying down toward sunlight. I smiled, Swiftpaw loved me… that was all I ever wanted.

I shot awake. Where was I? What happened? I looked around I was in Cinderpelt's den. Why was I here? I looked up and saw a white cat with blue eyes look down at me. It was Cloudtail, he was jumping with joy.

"Lostface! No way! Lostface!" He shouted with joy. Who was this Lostface? Was it me?

Cloudtail jumped to his feet and ran out the door.

"Everyone! Everyone! She's alive! Lostface is alive! She is going to be ok!"

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, sorry I was camping over the weekend (Excuses, excuses) Well, It was announced that Swiftpaw loves her :D… to bad he is dead and she temporarily doesn't remember any of it. So the next chapters are going to be hard to make cause I am jammed this week too! And I have my last field trip this week too.

So I really had to take a lot of thought from my crush into Lostface's crush. I haven't told my crush I like him even though I have crushed on him for two years now. I'm such a wimp, eh?

So the question of the day is, what do you love about your crush, boyfriend, husband ect.? What I love about my crush is that, he is super sweet and he is always there for me. I feel safe around him and that no matter what I can count on him.

Leave your answer in the reviews.

Oh and… Happy Early Birthday Cornerofthemoon


End file.
